Sōnan kamome
Sōnan kamome ((遭難鴎 , Seagull in distress)), Also given the name "Sōnan the soaring Seagull"((Sōnan高騰かもめ ,Sōnan kōtō kamome)) was an ANBU captain from Konohagakure's famed Kamome clan He later Attack the hidden leaf Village in what would become known as the Five Kekkei Genkai User massacre and defected from the village, becoming an S-rank missing-nin and a prominent Nokizaru Group member Who utilized in his clan special Ability "''Tar Release ((脂遁, Shiton)) Background Sōnan kamome was born into the kamome clan as the eldest son of Atama and Kanari kamome and was praised by all as the best of his generation, a genius above all others, even by the standards of the battle-adept Kamome clan, Sōnan's prowess far outshone their own. Although the day Before his birth he was consider weak and capable to die within the mother's womb. Having faith the mother was able to keep him still long enough for the doctors to operate. He was manage to be born with the will to succeed. In time Sōnan was already into the academy but started late at age 8, due to his Late mother who past away giving birth to his younger sibling. in which Sōnan became a Genin a year later at age 9, were he was part of team 18 which would become known as Team oblivious, in what Sōnan thought was a perfect name, after him and his companion(s) and with the help of their sensei were able to save an entire Town from Three A-class rouge ninja in which utilized in sound and poison. it ended with the lost of there sensei who had been affected by the poison from one of the missing-nin in order to save Sōnan from certain death. His comrades seem to take the lost hard but Sōnan took it harder. He swore vengeance since after. Eventually, Sōnan was brought into the Ranks of ANBU, his Ninjutsu knowledge of his Kekkei Genkai allow him to advance his clan's technique to greater length. A year later Became Captain at age 17. Five Kekkei Genkai User Personality Sōnan kamome is very perceptive in battle, able to deduce the basics behind an opponent's technique and react to any potential danger he is aware of. very discreet, cautious, careful and well prepared person. He projects a calm, stoic demeanour in stressful situations. also takes great interest in architecture. When he was a child, Sōnan was very kind, loving towards his parents and younger brother and respectful to his fellow clansmen as well as his teachers. He was even very proud Of his own skills. he possessed incredible control of his emotions, constantly displaying an emotionless personality. He only showed surprise when opponents proved more powerful or skilled than expected, and even then didn't lose his composure. Apearance In his younger years as a genin he wore a orange, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar and the Kamome crest on the side and blue arm warmers, He wore dark blue pants with a cloth hanging from halfway up his stomach to his knees. He also wore black arm-guards that covered his forearms and stretched up to reach his upper biceps. He also wore a orange rope belt around his waist, tied in a bow. Sōnan kamome has long black hair about past shoulder length, he wears a hairband around his head giving him a bit off Indian look, his body is mostly lean and healthy, he wears a bracelet around his wrist that was given to him. it's small and hand-made having his Clan symbol and his mother's name. he wear's bandages on his arms and a scar across his shoulder from begin hit with an enemy's sword. That left the Mark for his remaining years. He wore the standard attire of a member of the ANBU, with a sword strapped to his back, a mask that resembles a cat's face covered in green and red markings and the ANBU tattoo on his left shoulder. Ability Even at a young age, Sōnan's intellect and talent showed their brilliance in everything he did, as even his teachers said his progress hardly required any help. In the few battles he had been seen, Sōnan was shown to be an incredibly powerful ninja and has gain praised from allies and foes alike. Plot The plot goes from the years sonan was a child in which he completes a mission that changes his life to an ANBU in which he learns the truth about konohagakure.In which he defects and begins his own reign of Terror. Act 1: Genin prodigy Act.2: ANBU Act.3: Missing-nin Category:Kamome Clan Category:Kamome Category:Konohagakure